


mine

by groove_bunker



Series: Please Ignore the Pronouns [fanmix fic] [12]
Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groove_bunker/pseuds/groove_bunker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things have come full circle.<br/>She’s yours.<br/>And you’re hers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mine

“And now, the moment you’ve all been waiting for, a speech from the bride herself, Myka!” Pete gestures at Myka who’s had too much champagne and cried a little too much but still looks beautiful and you think your heart might burst when you watch her step up to the microphone.

“No one told me I was supposed to make a speech! Anyway, thank you for being here today; we realise this wedding has been a long time coming and that certain people,” she shoots a pointed look to Claudia, “apparently could have told me this was what would have happened senior year of high school, if only I could have got my head out of my ass.”

“I am so lucky to be standing here today. After everything, I can say with total and utter conviction that this is the only place I have ever wanted to end up. It took four years in Boston, one failed wedding, a year of long distance and four very nervewracking minutes while she decided what to say, but now I’m married to the love of my life and I can, without a doubt, say that she is the best thing that’s ever happened to me. She’s the best thing that’s ever been mine.”

Myka grabs your wrist, pulls you up and kisses you on the lips. You feel her tears against your cheek and you hope they’re happy tears. When she pulls back, she’s beaming and you know they are.

Later, as you’re dancing, slowly, to a song you don’t know the words to, she looks up above you, to the stars.

Things have come full circle.

She’s yours.

And you’re hers. 


End file.
